


two fairies and a cottage

by Str4y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forests, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Smut, Stress Relief, They call fireflies ‘fairies’, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Stressed boyfriends Felix and Minho decide to go on a trip away from the chaotic city and stay in a cottage in the woods to detox stress.During their getaway they realize that all they really need is one another.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 24
Kudos: 131





	two fairies and a cottage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello 💛 I wrote this short fic based on a really soft [ tweet ](https://twitter.com/dxphane/status/1353726708067790850?s=21) on Twitter
> 
> Not much to say but I hope you enjoy 💛💛💛

* * *

two fairies and a cottage  


* * *

Felix needed this.  _ They  _ needed this. Maybe it felt random and out of place to the people around them at first. And maybe it had even taken Felix by surprise, but this was a good thing. 

Minho was smart for this. Minho had always been smart. Felix had always loved how smart Minho was. And this may have been his best idea yet. 

A trip. No, more like... a getaway. 

Usually when people went on trips, they’d go to some fancy destination and stay in a luxurious hotel and dress to the nines and fine dine—but this wasn’t really a trip. 

It was a getaway. 

A cottage in the middle of the forest far from civilization. A cottage that settled by itself and surrounded by fields of yellow flowers and willow trees. A cottage that was surrounded with calming air and the sounds of birds. 

This was a getaway. 

_ Healing  _ was what Minho called it. Minho was a writer, and Felix couldn’t remember a second where Minho wasn’t scribbling something down in his journal or sliding out his MacBook to meet a deadline. Minho loved writing, for as long as Felix could remember. And then sometime this year, he didn’t. Felix could see the strain all over his boyfriends face. He was always too tired to come to bed. He was too anxious to go on dates. And it was affecting his mental health to the point Felix would catch the older man crying from stress in front of an empty document on his screen. 

They needed this. And not just Minho. Felix did too. 

Felix had dropped out of college a year ago. Along with having no idea what he was doing, he was overwhelmed. Felix’s social anxiety meshed with having to rely on groups for a good grade had really gotten to him. Felix started skipping classes and crying in his dorm room. Minho and him had already been dating by then. And Minho helped Felix come to the conclusion that he needed to drop out. Well, Minho worded it as a break. Felix wasn’t sure he’d ever go back. But Minho told him that online was always an option. And maybe after this detox trip, he’d sign up for the next semester. 

_ Getaway _ . 

This place was beautiful. No, it was heaven. The second they’d arrived there was a doe in the yellow flowers in front of the house with two fawns. Felix couldn’t contain the excitement of seeing nature so up close and personal. He didn’t even have the time to snap a photo before they were rushing back into the forest. 

The cottage was less beautiful. It was a little creaky and and with the heat everything felt a little sticky, but it was okay. Felix had accepted that this would be an experience. 

Minho had a harder time settling in. He kept checking his phone, and reaching for the computer that wasn’t there. He was tense despite wanting to come out here. The writing had gotten to him that harshly. 

“Hey, let me give you a massage.” Felix snuck in behind Minho on the creaky sofa, sliding his legs around his boyfriend as he pressed the balls of his hands carefully into Minho’s shoulder blades, his boyfriend releasing a strained whine as he leaned forward to give Felix a better angle, “you’re so tense...”

“Sorry—.”

“Don't apologize!” Felix leaned forwards to press small kisses along the back of Minho’s neck, sliding his fingers along the man’s shoulders to give gentle squeezes, “just relax.”

Felix kept up his mini massage for a while, Minho releasing pleased sighs and soft murmurs that he appreciated Felix. 

Felix appreciated him too. 

“Why did you come out here in a button up and a blazer?”

“You’re one to talk. You’re wearing one too.” Minho laughed as he leaned himself back into Felix with a content huff, “and these pants...” Minho brought a hand to Felix’s knee, giving a gentle squeeze. 

“Okay, you’re right.” Felix laughed, sliding his arms around Minho’s stomach to settle comfortably over his stomach, “do you want to go exploring with me? There’s no WiFi or data out here so I’m not sure why you keep checking your phone.”

Minho huffed softly before turning to peck Felix’s jaw before resting back against him again, wrapping his arms over Felix’s, “habit.”

“Well, we came here to break the habit for a bit, right?” Felix lingered kisses along Minho’s hair, “a getaway. Our magical fairy cottage in the middle of the woods.”

Minho snorted, eyes fluttering shut, “fairy cottage...”

“Yeah... isn’t it? I bet tonight little fairies are going to come in and dance around the place.”

“Like... lightning bugs Maybe.” 

“Fireflies sound prettier.” Felix whispered, taking a glance at the man who was seemingly falling asleep over his chest. 

Minho hummed in reply before resting his head to the side at Felix’s shoulder, Felix fighting the smile that wanted to spread across his face. 

They’d go exploring later. Minho was exhausted, clearly. The trip had been a little long. And they’d gotten lost three times trying to get up to this cottage... so he couldn’t blame Minho for falling asleep like this. 

* * *

Felix woke up to slight stirring, blinking his eyes opened through the dark cottage. They of course hadn’t lit the lantern that Felix insisted they buy instead of lightbulbs for the light that was already equipped with the cottage. 

It was so incredibly dark. But luckily for him, he was with Minho. Felix had nothing to fear as he felt the body on top of him pull away from his chest, a yawn and the crack from a stretch filling Felix’s ears. 

“Did I really sleep the entire afternoon?” Minho asked as he turned, seeming to struggle to find Felix in the dark before a soft smile crossed the man’s lips as their eyes adjusted. 

“Yeah... but that’s okay. We agreed at least a couple of weeks here, so we have all the time in the world to explore.”

Minho nodded before lazily turning to settle into Felix’s lap, carding his fingers into Felix’s blonde hair, “all the time in the world...?”

Felix snorted, running his fingers along Minho’s tucked in button up, feeling the soft skin under his fingertips. 

“We should get a light. Maybe the usual too?”

Minho visibly pouted before sliding up from Felix’s lap to feel around for the lantern that they’d placed at the coffee table in the daytime, “the usual is buried in our bags.”

Felix laughed, the flick of the match lighting the room and the lantern cascading light across Minho’s face, “the usual is necessary...” Felix watched Minho fiddle with the lantern for a moment before releasing a happy sigh,”you’re so beautiful.”

“Shut up, you too.” Minho laughed, hiding his face with his hand as he left the lantern to dig around in their bags. 

“Blankets too. And clothes. I feel so sticky right now.”

Minho scoffed at him casually, “well then take your clothes off silly.”

Felix smirked, sliding himself upright as he watched Minho pull out their  _ usual  _ lube and toss a condom at the ground, “but why would I do it when you can do it for me?”

“You’re such a baby,” Minho teased before pulling himself up from the ground, the lubricant and condom in one hand as he free hand ran down Felix’s shirt, “now stop being a brat take this off for me.”

Of course Felix complied. Not only was he ridiculously sticky from the heat and Minho’s warmth while they slept, but incredibly ready for Minho. 

He really loved Minho. 

Felix couldn’t remember the last time they actually had sex. Minho was always too tired to do much at home, and the times they did have sex ended in Minho passed out half way through or ended with one of them getting a stress headache. 

It had been so long since Felix felt this much bliss in his chest, and judging by the way Minho was moving on top of him, it had been a long time for him too. 

When was the last time Minho rode him? Felix couldn’t remember. But right now his eyes had never been more focused on the man who was very much awake, breaths erratic and hair sticking to their foreheads. 

“I love you, Lixie.” Minho had whispered as he released steady breaths, matching Felix’s thrusts perfectly as his hands climbed Felix’s jaw and fingers grasped at his hair. 

Felix laughed, taking the older man’s lips as his hands rest firmly at Minho’s hips, “I love you too, Minnie.”

Minho scoffed at the nickname, taking a tug at Felix’s bottom lip, “you know I hate that nickname.”

“It suits you!” Felix teased. 

“It’s so...”

“Cute, like you.” Felix laughed before offering a thrust that sent Minho’s head back, a laugh pulling from his throat. 

Felix gave a few thrusts before lazily letting Minho do the work, one of his hands moving to wrap around his boyfriends cock that was begging for attention. 

“Ah, Felix I won’t last—.”

“Me either.” Felix whispered back, sliding precum down Minho’s length before moving his hand slow, pressing his thumb against Minho’s frenulum with a breathy gasp. 

Minho reacted with rocking his hips, pulling back slightly to change the angle enough for the older man to start releasing noises indicating just how close he was. 

“Felix—.”

“Yeah?” Felix laughed through his soft moans, resting himself back into the couch as Minho rocked himself. 

“Match me...” the elder whined, hair wrapped around his face with his sweat. 

Felix obliged, thrusting up into Minho with a hiss as he felt his stomach tighten. 

All the right spots. 

Of course he came first, Minho laughing at him as Felix tried to work Minho’s cock through his own orgasm. Felix always finished first. And Minho always made note to tease him about it. 

Felix always told him it was just because Minho was  _ that  _ powerful. Minho always teased him harder. 

Felix pressed Minho down onto the couch to finish, head bobbing carefully as his boyfriend murmured and moaned, his fingers tight in his tangled mess of hair. 

Thank god they had a working shower in the cottage. They’d need it after this one, though Felix felt a bath might be more romantic. It wasn’t like they’d mind anyways. Felix missed bubble baths with Minho. He couldn’t remember the last time they had one of those either. 

“Felix... baby I’m not...”

“Hmm?” Felix hummed, a higher pitched moan slipping from Minho’s lips in response as his thighs squeezed around Felix’s head briefly. 

“I’m gonna cum...” he laughed out, relaxing his thighs though Felix could feel how tight and ready his muscles were. 

“Then do it.” 

So he did, loud and long. And Felix swallowed every drop he could, humming through Minho’s orgasm in his own state of bliss. He would lick every drop of his boyfriends cum, not missing a single drop. 

He loved this man  _ so much _ . 

“Oh... Felix?” 

Felix hummed once more as he finally pulled himself up, licking his lips, “yeah?”

“There are little fairies in the cottage.”

Felix blinked a moment before looking around, faint little lights floating around the room. He smiled wide, his smile reaching his eyes, “ _ fireflies.” _

“Fairies sound prettier.” Minho whispered softly, pulling himself up from the couch to look at Felix. 

_ Minho.  _

Felix leaned forwards to take Minho’s lips cautiously, smiling against them as he wrapped an arm around the man’s waist. 

_ Fairies.  _ Little fairies in the cottage. 

* * *

“God we haven’t done this in... so long.” Minho sighed as they sat in the dimly lit bathroom tub.

“I’m just glad Chan and Hyunjin cleaned this place up for us before we got here. Otherwise I wouldn’t have stepped foot in this bathroom.”

“Hey, it wasn’t  _ that _ dirty.”

“You and I saw the same photos, Minho. It was horrible.”

Minho laughed, pressing kisses to Felix’s hair as Felix rest back into Minho’s chest, “okay... it was pretty bad.”

“We should have closed the window earlier. There’s probably around a dozen little buggies floating around out there.”

“Little buggies... you mean  _ fairies _ ? Didn’t you joke about them earlier?”

Felix laughed, “I did.”

“Well, look what you did! Now we have a bunch of little fairies dancing around the cottage!”

Felix couldn’t contain his laugh, “I guess I did jinx us, huh?”

“They can stay. They’re cute anyways.” Minho replied, running his fingers along Felix’s stomach, “we might wake up to them crawling on the bed though.”

Felix whined at that, “really?”

“Probably.” Minho laughed, resting back in the tub and holding Felix securely. 

“Hey, no sleeping in the tub.”

“I won’t!” Minho lied, eyes already shut. 

Felix adjusted himself , settling upright and turning to face Minho, “bedtime?”

“We slept all day—.”

“Bedtime?” Felix asked again as he slid his fingers along Minho’s arm. 

“Fine.” Minho pouted, sliding himself out of the bubbles after Felix had stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel, wrapping one around his waist before doing the same for Minho. 

“Can we go exploring tomorrow?” Felix asked as he tied the towel around Minho’s waist securely, sliding his slippers onto his feet as they stepped off of the towel they lay by the tub. 

“Sure, we can do whatever you want.” Minho yawned, rubbing his eyes as he slid his own slippers on, Felix snorting as the man put them on the wrong feet. 

“Yeah, bedtime.” Felix insisted before leading Minho into the main room of the cottage, gathering their clothes and helping Minho into the dark bedroom.

After dressing and making sure the lantern was in a secure place, they slid into the warm bed and fell asleep within a moment of one another.

Their getaway was just starting. And from Felix’s perspective, it was starting out pretty well. 

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments or kudos are always appreciated! 💛
> 
> I’ll probably upload another chapter to this in the future where they’re actually exploring and having a good time OUTSIDE of the cabin but for now, there’s this 💛🥲
> 
> A L S O 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
